together through time
by nikki.rox201
Summary: Bella Swan has lived happiley in forks for almost two years now, but cant help but feel something is missing. What happens when she finds herself on Edward Mason's front yard with no explanation of how she got there? AH Disclaimer" I own NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1 sick

Chapter 1

Sick

"Bella!" my best friend Jessica Stanley yelled. She had been my best friend since I first moved here in the middle of my sophomore year. It was over two years later now and we were seniors. I felt a wave of pride crash over me as I thought thins. We were almost done, and in a mere matter of months we would be free. But it was more than that to me, but I don't know what made it more. "What were you doing?!" She squealed. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep.

"Uh, I guess I fell asleep waiting for first ball to ring."

"Well it rang five minutes ago," she ranted. "I wrote a pass to come see where you were," her voice saturated with self-pride, most likely from knowing she did something to help someone other than herself. Even though I loved her to death, I had to admit she could be very selfish.

"I'm so sorry, Jess," I answered honestly. I felt bad for making her come to my rescue when she didn't have to. I didn't usually do things like this. I have felt kind of off lately. I've been so tired lately, and I'll find myself freezing in the 80-degree temperature classrooms.

"How are you feeling?" she asked sounding sincerely concerned.

"I'm fine, Jess."

"Come on, Bella. You always say you're '_fine_,'" she said making air quotations in the air at the word fine, "but you never are."

"Jess I am honestly fine," I said giving her a stern look.

With that she just turned around heaving a huge sigh. We then walked to our first period class, trigonometry, with Mr. Banner. We had him our sophomore year, but he moved up to teaching 12th grade trig.

My class after that was Spanish. The teacher was giving a lecture about conjugation, which I already understood, so I spent most of the class doodling in my spiral or finishing the worksheet she gave us.

After that I had gym. Ugh, _gym_! I always hated gym because I found myself stumbling around and inflicting injuries to the innocent players around me. Coach Clapp finally blew the whistle to excuse us and I hurriedly went into the locker room to change and go to lunch.

I was glad to be away from studies and with my friends again. As I walked in I noticed the empty table in the corner as I always did. I always felt something was missing from it but I could never put my finger on it. It was like there was something that was supposed to be there but wasn't.

"Bella!" Mike yelled pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, and you?"

"Good," I answered. I was glad Mike got over that whole insistent on being my boyfriend thing, and same for Eric. They proved to be really good friends and I don't know what I would do without them.

I got my lunch and went to sit at my normal table with Mike, Eric, Jessica, Ben, Angela, Lauren, and Tyler. They were all sitting around gossiping and chatting just like they always did. It was nice get away and just sit down, relax, and listen to their stories of the latest "drama crisis."

After lunch I was of to biology with Angela and Mike. We all took our normal seats m being alone (after ten minutes of convincing Mike to sit with Jessica, his girlfriend.) and the others their partners. I always felt like there was somebody supposed to be with me, but I just shook it off like all those other feelings.

The rest of my classes went by uneventfully so by the end of the day I was more than ready to be home. I was on my way to the parking lot when I saw3 a very familiar '86 rabbit waiting for me in the parking lot. My mood was automatically lifted when I saw Jacob Black, my current boyfriend waiting for me in the parking lot.

"How was your day today?" I asked

"good, and you?" he responded kissing me on the cheek

"Long, but getting better," I told him getting into the car as he climbed into the drivers side. We spent the rest of the day talking and watching some game on the flat-screen.

Charlie, my dad/chief of police, came through the door at around six yelling "Hey kids!" so I figured Billy, Jacob's dad and Charlie's best friend, told Charlie about him coming over. I swear they gossip like old women sometimes.

After an hour of small talk and watching some game on TV Charlie said "Well, it was nice having you over Jake, but I think its time you head home."

"Yes sir, and ill tell Billy you said hi," He replied respectfully, and turned to me. "By Bells, I'll call you tomorrow," he said pecking me swiftly on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Bye!" I yelled and turned to Charlie, "okay what do you want for dinner?" I asked him disconnected.

"Uh, we haven't had spaghetti in a long time," he replied trying to be subtle with his hinting he wanted spaghetti.

"okay sounds good to me," I replied turning towards the kitchen of our small little two-bedroom house. I got the ground beef out of the fridge and the pasta out of the yellow cabinets. I was Browning the meat when my knees buckled. I felt my legs slip out from under me, and everything went black.

* * * * *


	2. Chapter 2 First Sight

Chapter 2

First sight

I couldn't hear, see, or feel anything. It was nothing I have ever felt before. It was total blackness. I just thought about my entire life up to this point. How I loved Phoenix, but chose to live with Charlie, my dad, so my mom, Renee, could be happy. I never thought I would actually come to like it the way I did, but I loved it. I thought about the extremely embarrassing, and depressing first day at Forks High. I hated the cold and the rain that relentlessly greeted me after every class. I also remembered Mike, Eric, and Tyler having some feelings they annoyingly made clear every two-point-two seconds. When they all asked out at one point or another I said I was going to Seattle that weekend. In reality I went to La Push with my father to spend time with Billy Black, his best friend. That is how I met Jacob, my Jacob. We spent a lot of time together and I found being with him effortless. It was easy as breathing. When I was down he was like my own portable sun. Hey always knew what to do how to do it. He was perfect.

"Miss? Miss?!" a velvet-like voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Miss are you alright? Can you hear me?" He yelled shaking me softly

"Where am I?" I choked out, my eyes fluttering open. The first thing I saw were his eyes. They were the most gorgeous shade of green I had ever seen. They seemed to go forever. They also portrayed his emotions very clearly. He was very concerned and extremely curious. His hair was bronze with almost copper like shade to it in the sunlight. He had very defined cheekbones and a perfectly angular face. He was without a doubt the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

"Uh… you're in my front yard in Forks, Washington," he answered seeming a little confused.

"Um…I'm sorry. I really don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember was making dinner, and I think I passed out…" I trailed off going into my thoughts. I looked up at him again and he had that same confused expression on his face.

"No, it's okay. My name is Edward Mason, what's yours?" he asked helping me up like a true gentleman. He also actually seemed interested in me, which I never thought somebody would do other than Jake.

"Bella, Bella Swan"

"Well it's very nice to meet you miss Swan. Why don't you come inside and clean yourself up. I'm sure my sisters, Alice and Rosalie, will be happy to lend you something."

"Sure. Thank you very much, and please call me Bella," I answered watching the same puzzled expression come across his face. Why does he keep looking at me like that? I looked down feeling shy, only to feel worse to see what I was wearing. The dress I had worn before was now covered with dirt and grass stains. I'm sure I was blushing scarlet red by now because I heard a chuckle come from beside me. I turned to follow him only to stop in shock and amazement.

His house was huge! It looked about five stories tall and covered almost completely with windows. It was white, looking like I gods house rather than an average person, but if his family is like Edward is, I'm sure they are far from normal.

"I know, we are a very blessed family," he said, answering my unspoken thoughts.

I only nodded and followed him in to his house/palace. The inside was beautiful. It looked like it belonged in the pages of a fairy tail, rather than in real life. Everything seemed so old fashioned, yet modern at the same time. Everything was a different style, but it all fit in perfectly, almost like a work of art. The thing that caught my attention the most was a beautiful black piano in the middle of the foyer.

"Do you play?" Edward asked following my gaze to the beautifully polished masterpiece of a piano.

"No," I replied honestly, "but I gave always loved hearing other people play"

"I play. Maybe you could listen some time or another"

"That would be…nice," I answered wondering if I would get to spend much time here.

"My mother is a very talented interior decorator," his voice coated with pride for his mother. I wondered if I would get to be able to meet her. Maybe she could even help me with decorating some time or another.

I looked back up at him to notice that he matched his house. He was wearing a very old fashioned Polo shirt that matched his green eyes exactly.

"Hello, Alice," he muttered looking up. By the edge of the stairs I saw a very short, almost pixie-like, girl dance down the stairs. She had long black hair that was very choppy, but still organized. She was definitely beautiful, and in a way that put me to shame. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress that looked like it belonged on a princess in the early nineteen hundreds, rather than in the present day. This family must be really into the whole old fashioned thing.

"Hey Edward, who is this?" she asked nodding in my direction. She then gasped as she took in my mud and grass clothes.

"This is Ms. Swan. She became very ill, and was unconscious in font of the house"

"Goodness!" she squealed, "How awful Come with me and we will get you in a more appropriate attire" She squeaked grabbing my arm. This family must be obsessed with the nineteen hundreds, because they all talked like they were there.

I looked over to Edward, and he smiled and nodded, so I took that as an "it's okay," so I went willingly. For some reason I found myself trusting and wanting to be with Edward. This couldn't take to long, could it?


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Chapter 3

The Date

EPOV

I can't believe that young woman! She just shows up on my doorstep dressed the way she is! I mean, she is beautiful, but she could've cleaned herself up. She may have been ill, but she was covered in mud and other debris. And the way she speaks! Sometimes I can't even understand what she's saying. I wonder if everybody talks like that where she is from. How did she even end up here? I hope she's not too ill. At least she is unharmed. I don't even know her but I feel like I should spend time with her. When she gets down here I will see if she wants to accompany me on a date tonight. Alice can't take too long, could she? I wonder what dress she will loan Ms. Swan…

BPOV

"Well Ms. Swan we will have to find something other than _that_ for you to wear," Alice said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh, call me Bella. Than you very much, but I don't want to be a burden."

"Don't worry Bella, it wont be a problem. We just have to find the right dress," she reassured me. She looked me up and down for a long moment before saying, "I think a deep blue will look very flattering on you. Hold on one moment please,' She added before scurrying into what I presume to be the closet. She was in there for what seemed to be a long time before reappearing with a beautiful deep blue gown, much like the one she had on. It looked like it would hug my hips and upper body tightly, and fluff out at the legs, until it hit the floor. It was definitely beautiful, but not at all my style. I am more of a jeans-and-a-t-shirt type girl.

"Yes, this would definitely flatter you very well," she said while holding up the dress to my body. "Okay, now Catalina will help you while I go fetch some things to do your hair with."

"Yes Ms. Mason," she replied respectfully, but sounded kind of robotic.

She was obviously a housemaid, and she looked exhausted. The Masons must have been paying her a lot to have her stay here. I started to feel bad for her but then she started to put the corset on. The _CORSET_?! They were definitely taking this old fashioned thing a little too far! She strapped it so tight I could only take half breaths before the fabric and constricting straps stopped me.

She then continued to put on the dress. It felt so heavy and bulky I thought I would lose ten pounds before the day was over. Once she was done she spun me around to look at myself in the mirror and I forgot my worries. It was almost like looking at a totally different person. The dress hugged my curves perfectly, and it actually looked like I had a figure. I would have to thank Alice the next time I see her

"Now to do your hair," Alice said while walking into the room with her hands filled with hair supplies. "Don't worry Cat, I will take it from here," Alice added in a dismissive tone.

"Thank you Ms. Mason," Catalina muttered before shuffling out the door.

Alice then proceeded to set me in a chair in front of a very old looking vanity mirror. She then pulled out the most ancient looking curling iron I have ever seen, but I decided not to say anything a bout it because I was afraid it would hurt her feelings.

After a half an hour of brushing, curling, primping, and spraying my hair she spun me around to look at myself again. I was shocked for the second time today at what I saw. My hair hung in perfect ringlets stopping in the middle of my back. It shone more than I have ever seen, and gave off that reddish tint in the sun. I couldn't believe my eyes. Alice must be some kind of miracle worker.

"Alice…I…it's…thank you," I stuttered, looking for the right words to convey my gratitude. "thank you" didn't quite cover it.

"You're very welcome. If you don't mind me asking, where do you live? I have had a lot of fun today and was wondering if we could to it again sometime."

"Cherry Tree Way."

"Oh, I have never heard of that place before." I was about to say something, but she cut me off, "It's okay, maybe _you_ could come _here_ some other time. It would be so much fun to have some girl time."

"Yeah," I replied thoughtfully. To be perfectly honest I don't even know how I got here. The last thing I remember was making spaghetti for Charlie, and…. Oh no! Charlie! He must be worried sick about me. How long have I been out?

"Well what are we waiting on?! We should go downstairs and show Edward your new attire!" Alice squealed, pulling me out of my thoughts. For some reason hearing Edward's name made me forget my worries.

"Okay."

She led me down the long hallway that leads to the stairs and foyer, where we left Edward. The beauty of the house still shocked. It made me feel a lot worse about myself, but so did being around any of the Masons that I have met so far. I still want to meet their mother, and see how she decorates so well.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Edward standing by a window lost in his thoughts. "Wow," he murmured turning to look at me. "You look beautiful." Of coarse this made me blush scarlet red, and I tried to hide it by looking away. It obviously didn't work, because I heard him chuckle beside me.

"Thanks."

It was quiet for a while before Edward asked "Hey, do you want to go on a walk on the beach with me?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun," I answered, while grinning like a fool.

"All right then, lets go," he said while leading the way out the door and to the beach.

We walked for what felt like miles, but I never got tired. We spent the whole time talking about nothing and everything, including his parents, my parents, his favorite foods, my favorite restaurants, sports, and even school. He seemed surprised that I was doing so well in school. H also gritted his teeth when I told him about Mike, Eric, and Tyler on that first day, but loosened up when I told him how I felt about them.

"So, what do you want to do when you graduate?" I asked him at one point.

"I really don't have a choice. I am to take over my father's business and keep it running. When I am to old to continue the business I am to pass it on to my son, and so on."

"That sounds kind of miserable. What do you _want _to do?"

"Well, I have always wanted to go into the medicine field, but like I said, it doesn't matter. It's not a big deal." I was about to say something but he cut me off. "We are nearing the end of the beach. Would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

"Yes, that sounds like fun."

"Okay, its not a long walk from here. Actually it's just down the road."

"Alright, lets go."

We walked the whole way just taking about the most random things in our lives. I never thought I could talk so much without boring the person I was talking to, or getting bored. Edward seem to find everything I said extremely interesting, and I couldn't be farther from bored if I tried.

I thought we were getting close because I started seeing civilization. There was some shops, a fruit stand, and a news-stand. As we passed I read the title, "**Forks Today 1918"**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I stopped in my tracks while my breathing and heart rate accelerated. How could it be 1918?! That cant be right! The last newspaper I saw said 2009! Am I going crazy?! How is this possible?!

"Bella?" Edward asked in a rough-if velvet can be rough-with anxiety.

I couldn't feel anything around me "I feel faint," I finally chocked out. "I need to lie down."

"Okay," he replied lifting me up. I felt myself smile despite myself. It was the first time he had touched me.

He let me down gently on a near by bench and sat beside me stroking my hair. While that did wonders for my tension I still needed a few minutes to collect my thoughts. There was a lot I needed to think about before I could even think about speaking to Edward again.


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

Chapter 4

Realization

EPOV

Bella is acting very strange. One minute we are walking towards the diner, and the next she is frozen in shock looking at the newspaper. Ugh, what is going on with her?! Does she not want to spend more time with me? Why wouldn't she just tell me instead of acting like that? Maybe she is sick. That would not be good. I heard the new doctor in town, Dr. Cullen, is a very good doctor. I know I just met her, but it's hard to imagine my life without her. I think she might feel the same way, because I swear I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye when I picked her up. I cant be sure though.

BPOV

How could it be 1918?! Just two hours ago I was in 2009! How am I going to explain this to Edward? He must be wondering what's wrong with me. He might think I have lost my mind.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked. He didn't sound like he thought I was crazy although he did sound extremely concerned.

"Um…Edward, I know this is going to sound extremely strange.. I don't even know how to explain it but…I live in 2009. I was making my father spaghetti when I blacked out. I somehow woke up here…"

"Well, that would explain the strange way you speak and behave," he replied thoughtfully, "and the apparel"

"Wait! You actually believe me?!" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, I can't think of any other explanation."

I couldn't believe my ears. His tone and eyes were totally trusting. I haven't even known him for three hours and he believes me when I tell him I live nearly a century in the future! If I were told that by a total stranger I would have told them they need to go to a psychiatric hospital. That's when I realized I could trust him with anything and everything.

"So do you still want to go to dinner with me," he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes of coarse," I replied with a huge grin playing on my features. His answering smile was dazzling.

"Okay then lets go," he said while grabbing my hand. This simple gesture sent my heart flying a hundred miles per hour in my chest. I felt like I was flying. My cheeks turned an embarrassing shade of crimson, but I couldn't think about that for long because all my worries were immediately washed away. I couldn't help the huge smile that played across my face.

He took me to the cutest little diner I have ever seen in the corner of the street we were on. It had the best food, and I had the greatest time. The whole time he never let go of my hand, and paid no attention to the waitress when she tried to flirt with him. We just talked and smiled at each other the whole time. The whole night was like a dream come true, even if I was in 1918, (I tried not to think about that so much)

I was on cloud nine by the time he started walking me home. That was when I realized my house wouldn't be built for another 75 years or so.

"Um.. Edward, my house kind of isn't built yet."

"That's okay, you can stay at my house. I'm sure Alice and my mother will not mind," he said with the same pride on his voice from when he spoke of Elizabeth and Alice Mason for the first time. They were obviously his favorite family members.

"Okay, Thank you very much for all your hospitality."

"No problem, I was glad to help. I was wondering though…if…in 2009…if you…had a…a boyfriend?"

That made me think of Jacob for the first time since I got here. Our relationship was going downhill, and fast. He was always so sweet and good at cheering me up when I need it, but I didn't want to be with him like that. I did love him, but I think it was more like a brotherly love. The problem was I could never be the one to break up with him. I could never hurt him, because it would hurt me too. But now I'm in 1918 and I have Edward.

"Yeah, but I think we were about to break up. He was more like a brother to me, and I don't think of him like that anymore. I just couldn't find a way to break it off. I could never hurt him, because, like I said, he was like a brother to me. If I could find a way to do it without hurting him I would." It made me feel bad to admit this out loud, but it was the truth, and Edward needed to know. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

He threw his head back and laughed more than I had seen him laugh since I got here. "No," he said once he was done. "And right now I'm glad. Would you like to accompany me on a date tomorrow?"

"I would want nothing more," I replied without missing a beat. I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright then, let's go inside and introduce you to the rest of my family."

This scared me. I was worried they wouldn't like me and not let me stay with them, but my worries were soon forgotten when Edward kissed me. It was when I started to feel dizzy when I remembered how to breathe. I felt light headed and the walls were spinning, Edward seemed to notice, because he grabbed my hand and led me inside to meet the rest of the Masons, who will decide if I get to stay here or not.

**(A/N So sorry about not updating. My schedule has been a little crazy. I will do my best to update, and I'm sorry about the wait.)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Masons

Chapter 5

The Masons

EPOV

Tonight was amazing. There is no other way to explain it. Spending time with Bella was so natural, and it felt right. Is this what it's like to be in love? I can't be to forward with her; it would be un-gentlemanly of me to do so. No, I will just have to spend more time with her and see if she feels the same way. I think she does, because she seemed to be at ease when sharing things with me. She even told me she was from a different century! Sure it was hard to swallow at first, but she looked genuinely frightened when she told me. It seemed wrong, and almost pained me, to see her frightened when she is around me. Other than that the night was pretty spectacular. It was a bit uncomfortable to hear she was with somebody in her time, but an immense relief to hear they were growing apart. When she asked if I had a girlfriend, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. She looked like a kitten that thought she was a tiger. I couldn't help myself when I leaned in to kiss her. It thoroughly shocked me when she kissed back with as much eagerness as I had. She is obviously to good for me, but from what she has said tonight she doesn't see herself clearly at all. I'm sure my family will love her, Alice and Elizabeth especially. I can't wait to introduce her to them.

BPOV

I was extremely nervous about meeting Edward's family. _What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't approve of our relationship? What if they didn't let me stay? Where would I go? What would I do? What if they didn't let me and Edward be together? What would Edward do? UGH!!!!_ Thoughts were going through my head 100 miles per hour. It was painfully obvious Edward was out of my league, and even though he didn't notice, I'm sure his parents would. _Why am I getting so_ _upset over this guy I have only known for five hours?! They were the best five hours of my life…UGH! Focus Bella! _

"Hello, everybody, this is Bella," Edward said as we entered the living room. I blushed furiously when all the eyes on the room landed on me, and stayed there while I waved shyly.

"Hello, Bella, it is very nice to meet you," a warm loving voice said from the couch. I traced the voice to a woman with hair the exact same bronze shade as Edward's, and the same green eyed copied on her face. She looked very young, but had to Edward's mom. "I am Elizabeth, Edward's mother," she said, confirming my theory.

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied trying to copy her curtsy awkwardly

"Hello, I'm Emmett, Edwards brother, it's nice to meet you. Alice has been going on about you all day," he complained, making me blush. The blush only deepened when his booming laughter came from beside me.

"Hello, I'm Jasper, Edwards more civilized brother," the blonde guy stated, giving a pointed look at Emmett who was still trying to control his laughter.

(and failing miserably) "It is good to meet you," He said making me calm down enough to stop blushing.

"I am Edward Sr., Edward's dad, it's a pleasure to meet you," Said a man that didn't look over 40.

"Hi I'm Rosalie," The beautiful blonde woman said curtly. Woman wasn't even the right word. Goddess would fit better. It was obvious she disliked me, and I wondered why that was. I hadn't done anything to upset her. She received quick glared from everyone besides me.

"You can stay in our guest room until your father gets back," Elizabeth said when she turned away from Rosalie. I assumed Edward told her my father was "away on a business trip," or something along those lines.

"Thank you very much for all your kindness. I will be on my way as soon as he get beck, or I can make enough money to support myself," I said unsure of another way to express my gratitude.

"Oh, honey, you don't need to worry about anything like that. You can stay here as long as you want. Edward, why don't you show her to her room while Alice gets her something to sleep in," She said sweetly.

"Yes ma'am," Edward replied, and took my hand

He led me up the giant staircase, and to the room across the hall from where Alice decided to play Bella Barbie earlier that day. I had a feeling she would be doing that a lot.

"This will be your room while your staying here. Alice will be here shortly with a gown for you to sleep in," He said, and hesitated before continuing. "If you need anything my room is down the hall."

"Thank you, so much. For everything. I had a wonderful time tonight, and am looking forward to our date tomorrow."

"Your very welcome, and I am as well," he said while a smile that made my breath catch in my throat made its appearance on his face. "Goodnight"

"Sleep well"

"And you too," he said before placing one chaste kiss on my lips, and then turning around to leave.

Once the door was shut behind him I collapsed on the bed. Tonight had gone so well! There was one nagging question on my mind. How long would they let me stay? After awhile they will probably start wondering where my dad was. What would they do then? I was going to enjoy spending time with Edward, but I cant to that forever. No matter how much I want to.

There was a soft knock on the door, which I assumed Alice was the cause of.

"Come in," I called sitting up straight.

"Hi Bella. I have your nightgown for you, but I have to do something really fast. I will be right back, and Cat will help you get out of your corset, and into the nightgown while I am gone," Alice said.

"Okay, and thank you, again."

"Any time."

With that she turned around and danced out of the room. Cat came in after she left, and helped me change into the nightgown, which felt like clouds compared to the dressed. It was a long silky white v-neck dress, with the matching robe.

Once it was on Catalina left me to my thoughts, which kept going to Edward. I wondered if he really liked me or if he was falling for me as I was for him. Such a thing didn't seem possible, but, hey, a girl can dream.

"Bella, may I come in?" Alice called from behind the door.

"Yes, of coarse"

"Hi Bella, there is something really important I need to talk to you about, and I am going to be very blunt. I have known my brother for a long time, and can read him like a book. After seeing him with you tonight I can tell he is starting to have feeling for you, and will most likely fall in love. Fast. I just wanted to know how you feel about him so he doesn't get hurt."

"Oh… okay… yeah…I know this is going to sound weird but…I know I have only known your brother for I few hours, but I feel like I have known him my whole life. I don't ever want to be away from him, and I know its way to soon in the relationship to say this, but I think I'm falling for your brother. I can't imagine my life without him," I answered a little awkwardly.

Her answering smile was brilliant. She was probably caught off guard by my little speech, but do was I. It was so easy to be myself around her, and I felt I could tell her anything. I could see us being good friends some day. If I got to stay long enough.

"Okay, that is all I needed to hear. I hope you have fun on your date with Edward tomorrow."

"How did you…?"

"I told you, my brother is like an open book. Don't worry; my mother is the only other person who knows. I am going to go to sleep now. Have a good nights rest."

"You too," I replied, and then she left. _So… he _is _falling for me,_ I thought sleepily. I decided then I would tell him how I feel, no matter what. With that decision made I drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	6. An

Okay, I am trying, and i will keep trying. My life is VERY hectic right now, so just bear with me.

Just so you know, Reviewshelp ALOT. ;)

-Nikki


	7. Chapter 6 The Date

EPOV

Tonight was AMAZING! When I kissed her it felt like we were the only two people in the universe. I am falling harder for her every day. I know it is too early to say that, but I can't lie. She is the only woman I have ever felt this way for. I cannot tell her until it is considered appropriate to do so. I have already rushed things with her by kissing her today. I do not regret a thing. I can already tell my family loves her. What's not to love? She is perfect in every way. I wish I could step inside her head for only one day. That would be the only thing I could wish for right now, especially when Alice had her little "talk" with her. I would have given anything to know what she said when Alice asked how she felt about me. Stupid thick walls. I wonder how she is doing right now.

With that last thought I went across the hallway, and knocked on her door.

"Come in," I heard her angelic voice call from behind the door.

"Hello Bella, I thought I would let you know I will be retiring to my room for the night. If you need anything do not hesitate to come to me. My room is across the hall, right next to Alice's room. I also wanted to thank you for an amazing date today." I said in a formal, yet warm, tone. I hoped she did not notice the double meaning behind my words.

"No, thank you. I had an amazing time," she replied with a brilliant smile.

BPOV

I woke up feeling rested and comfortable. Who knew beds from 1918 could be so comfortable? I was in a very pleasant mood until I looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess, and my clothes were not quite acceptable for whatever Edward had planned for the night. I then wondered if Alice would help me get ready like she did for our first date.

With that I walked out of my room and tiptoed to Alice's room. On the way I remembered Edwards' conversation with me before he went to bed. I felt a little strange knowing Edward was just a couple feet away, and knowing how I craved to be with him. When I got to Alice's door I knocked quietly.

"Come in," she squeaked, "and of course I will help you get ready for your Date with Edward."

"How did you know I was going to ask you about that?"

"I told you, I am good at reading people, and predicting them, especially when I focus."

"Oh," and with that I walked to her dresser and let her begin the VERY long process of preparing me for a date with Edward...

Two hours of makeup, hairspray, Alice talking, and Edward complaining, I was ready. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked and amazed. I never knew I could look this good, or this old fashioned. I wondered where Alice learned all these beauty secrets.

My questions must have been written all over my face because Alice said "I have had many years to practice my technique. I will teach you someday. That is if you intend to stay." She said the last part with her eyebrows raised.

"Of course Alice, I would never hurt you, your family, or you brother in any way. Especially not your brother, he means to much to me," I responded. She seemed satisfied, even though she didn't hear the last part because I whispered it.

After two hours and many complaints from Edward later I was Alice said she was done with me. I figured I would get used to all these Bella Barbie sessions.

"I'm done! Look in the mirror!" She said.

When I saw my reflection I was amazed yet again. How Alice did this I had no idea. She put me another old fashioned blue dress, but this one was very low cut. The dress had short sleeves and matching white gloves. My make-up was very subtle, and my hair cascaded in soft curls all the way down my back. Alice definitely had a talent for things like this.

"Are you done torturing my date?" Edward yelled through the door to Alice.

"Yes!" she yelled and opened the door. I walked out and Edward's eyes popped out before he could control his reaction. I had never felt so good about myself. I made the Greek god standing in front of me react like that.

"Wow Bella, you look beautiful. That was an understatement." he said, making me blush.

"Okay, my part is done. Have fun on your date!" Alice called

Of course my traitor blush crept onto my face, which I tried to hide, at no avail. "Thank you Alice!" I yelled as I fallowed Edward out the door.

We walked hand in hand, and the feeling from in was driving me crazy. It felt like my whole body was on fire, but I didn't feel the burn. It was the craziest sensation. I wondered if he felt it to. It was kind of crazy seeing how this one person could control my emotions so totally. He was probably clouding my better judgment. I should be finding a way to get home, but at this point I didn't care. I was, however, starting to worry about where we were headed when we came up to a trail leading into the woods.

"Um… where are you taking me Edward?" I asked with a shy smile.

"It's a surprise," He answered with a coy smirk plastered on his gorgeous face.

I couldn't think of a response that didn't sound whiney, so I just bit my lip, and looked away. I was having a difficult time keeping my eyes away, and I think he noticed, because he flashed his beautiful lopsided smile.

After about another thirty minutes of walking and playing twenty questions I learned a little bit more about his family and himself.

We were talking about our favorite colors were when we came up to a clearing, that led to the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. It was covered with wild flowers of every color, and the sun lit the place like it was a holy site. The sight took my breath away.

"Do you like it?" I heard Edward whisper from beside me.

"Oh my goodness, Edward, It's amazing. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" _'besides yourself'_ I added mentally. "How did you find this place?"

"I was walking in the woods, and just stumbled upon it. I come here when I want to be alone, or just have some time to myself," he responded.

"Wow, Edward, Thank you so much for taking me here. It is truly amazing."

"No problem," he replied with a smirk.

We sat there in that small meadow for hours, just talking about anything and everything. He told me about his family and life before I got here. I told him about my dad, school, and what life was like in 2009. It was so easy to be with him, and tell him everything about my life. I was getting closer to him every second I was with him. I didn't want to think if my life without him at this point. It would hurt too much.

"Bella, I just wanted you to know, that I would never dream of hurting you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I thank the good lord every day for gracing me with your presence. I couldn't begin to imagine my life without you anymore." Edward said with so much emotion in his voice, and his face.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. He responded immediately and by the time we pulled apart we were both gasping for air.

After that we just laid down, me on his chest, in comfortable silence, and watched the sunset.

On the way back I was worried about me going through the woods in the night, because I didn't want to think of the damage I could cause on an uneven surface in the dark. Edward agreed, and gave me a piggy back ride, until we reached the outskirts of the forest. Having him so close to me made every nerve in my body go haywire.

We walked back to his house in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you for spending the day with me, Bella. I had a great time," Edward said once we reached his house.

"Thank you for asking me. It was one of the best experiences of my life," I replied with a huge smile. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Bella, I want to ask you something, and I know it's early, but I don't care. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a hopeful glint in his. He almost looked like he was nervous I would say no. Silly Edward.

"Of course Edward, thank you for asking!" I replied with a chaste kiss.

"No problem," he chuckled. He had the cutest smile on his face.

When we got to the house Esme was almost finished with dinner, and the family was getting ready for dinner. When Charlile called everybody to dinner we all held hands to say grace. I was between Alice and Edward, so that wasn't a problem for me.

When everybody sat down I heard a small gasp come from beside me, because Edward never let go of my hand. We ate Dinner hand in hand, and I know Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett saw. I could tell Alice and Rosalie were going to talk to about this later.

After diner I went upstairs and took a shower, and changed in the evening gown Alice gave me earlier that day. Edward came in twenty minutes later to kiss me goodnight, and ten minutes later there was another knock at my door.

_'Oh god'_ I thought. _'Here we go'_

"Come in," I called. As soon as the words came out of my mouth a flurry of blonde and black hair attacked me. I realized it was Alice and Rosalie.

"WHAT HAPPENED ON YOUR DATE?!?" they both whispered in unison.

I explained everything that happened that day, and all the things Edward said in the meadow. When I told them about everything Edward said, and when I got to the part where he asked me to be his girlfriend the both squealed in delight. They were both obviously really happy for both me and Edward.

They both made a promise right then and there that they would both help me get ready in the morning. They said they would drive Edward crazy. I couldn't wait to see what they had in mind.


	8. Chapter 7 Nightmare

EPOV

God, she is perfect in every way. Date number two went perfect and…SHE LOVES ME! I can't say that enough. She is the most amazing, mesmerizing, beautiful, intelligent, mature, kind woman I have ever met. How I was lucky enough to deserve her I will never know.

Rosalie and Alice are starting to scare me with their giggles, and glances my way. They were planning something and it scares me. They will be the death of me one day, I swear, they will.

BPOV

I was awoken the next day by a little pixie jumping on me. That was not a fun way to get woken up in the morning. I almost attacked her, but she jumped off me just in time. That damn little pixie will be the death me.

"Alice, What the heck?!" I asked as I got out of bed.

"Bella, we have to wake you up early to get you ready. That way when Edward wakes up you will be the first thing he sees." She answered. It was a reasonable answer, so I got out of bed and walked over to Alice's room.

It took her and Rosalie about an hour to get me ready this time, and when they were done I looked just as pretty as every other time they got me ready. I had to commend them because it takes a lot to make me look pretty. They put me in a fiery red dress, and did my make up lightly.

After I thanked them I went downstairs and talked to Elizabeth, and drank a cup of tea. Elizabeth was a very humorous bubbly woman. You could tell she would do anything for Edward. I admired her in many ways. She was absolutely beautiful, like everybody else in this family.

After about twenty minutes of talking with Elizabeth, Edward came down the stairs looking as god like as ever. His hair was in controlled disarray, and his eyes shone as if there were light behind them.

"Hello Edward. How are you today?" I asked as he made his way down the stairs.

"I'm doing well. How are you Miss Bella?" he responded, kissing my hand.

"Better now that you're here," I replied.

I spent the entire day with Edward, Just talking and listening to the radio. He was the only person I think I could spend the whole day with, without getting agitated with him. I would never show it if I was agitated, but I usually lose my patients with people if I spend too much time with them. Spending time with Edward only made me want to spend even more time with him.

I was really fell fast with him now that I think about it, but I was so drawn to him. He made me want to spend the rest of eternity with him. I couldn't imagine my life without him, and I have only known him for under a week. He was an amazing guy, that's all I can tell you.

Almost a month passed since I met Edward. I love only grew stronger every day. He was the only guy I could picture myself with, and I never wanted to let him go. He was my perfect match, and I couldn't help but think we were made for each other.

I was just thinking as I drifted off into a restless sleep. The nightmare I had scared me more than anything in the world.

_I was walking with Edward into the forest. Once we were close to the outskirts of the forest Edward turned to me, obviously wanting to tell me something._

_"Bella, I think you should try to find a way to get back to your own time. You have been here for a while, and I know your dad is probably worried about you."_

_"What? Why? I don't want to leave you! I can't leave you!" I responded in a panic._

_"Bella, I don't feel the same way for you anymore. Sure, it was fun while it lasted, but it just isn't working out for me."_

_"Oh, um...okay. I will try to figure out a way back starting today," I said as the tears welled up in my eyes._

_"Okay, good. Oh, and I don't think you should stay at our house anymore, so here's some money you can use to stay at a hotel until you find a way to get home." He said handing me a wad of money._

_"Okay," I whispered._

_"Well, bye Bella. I wish you the best," he said leaving me alone on the outskirts of the woods. All I could do was sit down, curl up, and cry. I held on to my chest, trying to hold myself together after the whole was ripped in my chest._

"No, why?" I woke up whisper-screaming. I felt like my world was falling apart after that one dream. I looked over to the clock that was on the bedtime, and noticed it was around two in the morning.

I knew I shouldn't but I had to see Edward. I got out of bed and tip-toed across the hall. When I approached his door, I knocked lightly, and opened it.

"Edward, may I come in," I whispered.

"Bella? Yeah, sure, come on in," he whispered groggily.

"Edward, I'm so sorry to bother, I just had a nightmare," I said as tears ran freely down my face.

"It's fine, Bella. Come tell me about it," he whispered, and lifted the blanket, so I could lay down underneath.

"Well, it was about me and you. We were walking in the outskirts of the woods, when you pulled me over saying you needed to talk to me. You told me that I should find a way to get back to my time, and when I asked why, you said you didn't want me anymore. You gave me some money so I could stay at a hotel until I found a way to get to my time. And then you just left, forever." I whispered, letting the tears fall freely down my face.

"Bella, honey, I would never do that to you. I love you, and will never push you away," he whispered in my ear, trying to sooth me.

"I know I just had to see you. Thank you Edward, for everything, I love more than anything," I whispered.

After that I just curled up in Edward's arms. I was only going to stay in there for a few minutes, but I guess I fell asleep, because when I woke up the next day, Alice, Elizabeth were taking pictures and giggling quietly.

As I began to sit up they all scurried out of the room leaving me alone with Edward. I turned over, and noticed that his shirt was off for the first time. He was very muscular, and obviously in shape. He looked so peaceful that couldn't help the smile that crept across my face.

To wake him up I leaned in, and pecked him lightly on the lips. As he began to stir, he whispered "If only I could wake up like this every morning," with a smirk on his face. That one comment made me smile more than I had ever, before I met Edward.

"Good morning sunshine," I said, pecking him again. I was about to pull away, when he wrapped his arms around my lower back, and deepened the kiss. About ten minutes later we pulled away from each other with smiles on our faces.

"Good morning, love," he whispered.

"Morning, how are you?"

"_Really _good, actually," He replied. "What about you? Do you feel better?"

"Much. I'm sorry for just barging in on you last night."

"It was no problem, love. I enjoyed the wakeup call this morning," he said with a wink. "I'm going to get dressed, and I will meet you downstairs."

"Okay," I replied, and with one last peck, I walked into the bedroom.

When I walked in all the girls were sitting on my bed, obviously waiting for me. When the saw me they all squealed quietly, and asked me what happened. I explained to them what actually happened, and Rose and Alice seemed disappointed. Elizabeth, on the other hand, seemed relieved.

After Elizabeth left Alice and Rosalie started working on my hair. Every now and then they would start giggling, making me blush. I could tell I would never live this down. Oh joy.


	9. Chapter 8 There Are No Words For This

EPOV

Wow. There is no way to describe how Bella makes me feel. When she cries, I want to cry. When she laughs I laugh. If she jumped off a bridge, I would be right behind her, trying to protect her from the water's first impact. I have fallen harder for her than I ever have.

Last night was very…interesting. I definitely was not expecting Bella to come into my room crying because of a nightmare about me not wanting her. I was shocked that me not wanting her would cause that kind of reaction, but was more than willing to console her.

Waking up this morning to Bella was the most amazing thing. I realized I wanted to wake up like that every day. I was going to propose. I may not do it today, but sometime soon. Now I just have to buy the ring….

BPOV

After I got dressed, and went downstairs I noticed Edward was gone. When I asked Alice where he went she said she had to run an "errand." This made me a little suspicious, but I didn't say anything. I trusted Edward not to hurt me in any way.

Alice and Rosalie kept giving me looks, and giggling, obviously thinking about what happened this morning. It wasn't that big of a deal, and I couldn't understand why they kept bringing it up with their eyes. I t was just one night, and we didn't even do anything!

To escape their looks I went upstairs, and spent the day with Edward in my room. We just lay down and talked about anything, everything, and nothing. I had never felt so comfortable with any other guy. Not even my dad!

At around fife thirty I told Edward I was going to go downstairs and see if Esme needed any help. He agreed, and helped me up. When I got down there I heard Esme muttering to herself.

"Esme, what's wrong," I asked.

"Oh, nothing dear. I was just sad because I want to make some of that pasta that you and Edward like so much, but we don't have any extra virgin olive oil. I can just make something different though. It's no big deal."

"It's okay, Esme, I will go to the market and get some. It's not a problem," I said, and walked out the door before she could protest.

It was a beautiful day out, and I enjoyed the walk there. It was very calming and relaxing. I was coming up on the market when the sun ducked just below the horizon. Sunsets were definitely beautiful here. I didn't get to see very many in forks, so it was nice to experience them here. I remember my first sunset with Edward was beautiful, until James and Victoria showed up.

_Edward and I were walking along the beach that was down the road from his house. Watching the sunset below the water was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. That was also the first time Edward _really _kissed me. That night was going perfectly until I saw a man and women walking towards us._

_The man had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was handsome, but in a more rugged way. His eyes were dark and frightening. My natural reaction to him was to run and hide. I did not like the way he made me feel._

_ The woman was also very pretty, but she seemed kind of animalistic. Her wild red hair was like flames dancing on her head. She was very intimidating, and I could tell they were up to no good. I figured the know Edward, but judging the way he stiffened when he saw them, something told me he didn't like them at all._

_"Who's this pretty young thing you have with you Eddie boy?" James asked. His voice sent a shiver down my spine, and not in a good way._

_"That is none of your business, James," Edward replied coldly. When I looked at him I noticed his eyes were dark with anger._

_"Oh, come on Edward, don't be that way. I was just curious, and she is sexy," he replied._

_"Don't ever talk about her like that. She is not yours, and never will be. If I ever hear you talk to her, look at her, or even breathe in her direction ever again there will be hell to pay," Edward said in a deadly tone._

If I was being totally honest with myself, Edwards's over-protective behavior that day was _extremely_ sexy. I was glad I never had another run in with James ever again. I could only thank Edward for that. God, I loved him so much. Even the thought of not having him in life causes me so much pain, both physically and emotionally.

I went up to the man selling the Extra Virgin Olive Oil, and gave him some money. As I was rounding the corner, heading back home, I heard a sickening laugh.

"Why hello there, I don't think I got your name last time we met," James said as he walked out of the alleyway he was lurking in.

"Umm Bella," I said as I began to walk a little bit faster.

The next thing I knew he had me in a chokehold, and some glass from the Olive Oil I was holding was stuck in my feet and legs, causing me to yelp in pain. "Well, Bella, I'm afraid I am going to have to kill you," he said, with no regret in his voice.

"Why," I yelped when I felt the cold metal of a gun barrel poking my back.

"Well, if you must know, Victoria and I are not the richest people in town," he said, and I heard a giggle come from behind me. "But, Edward is very wealthy. If he were to get with Vicky here, and something tragic were to happen, like he 'falls' down the stairs, she would be very wealthy also." Wow he was Sick.

"Edward would never go to her. He is above her," a said venomously.

"Yeah, that's what we said about you. I guess he doesn't have very good taste," was his reply. That one hurt because I knew he was right. Edward deserved better than me.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked

"Well, you seem to have him wrapped around your little pinky, and that would get in the way of him going for Victoria," he said in a tone that sounded like there should have been a "duh" at the end.

"You are sick," I said with as much power I could muster. Truth was I was scared out of my wits. I knew I was about to die, and there was nothing I could do about it. That was the worse feeling I have ever experienced, other than the feeling of the dream I had about Edward leaving me.

"Well, you could use that word to describe me, but I prefer cunning. Goodbye Bella, have a nice after life," he said.

I heard the gun go off and felt my middle back getting torn apart. I could only feel it for a minute, and then everything went black.

**A/N I know you guys are mad at me for the ending of that chapter, but I promise they will get a happy ending. Just keep reading and no flames please!**

**Thank you guy so much for all your support throughout this whole story, and I'm sorry for the wait on the updates. Reviews help a lot, because they let me know that there are people who want me to keep going, and I'm not just doing this for nothing. They also just make me feel good. :D ** **Thank you all.**

**-Nikki**


	10. Chapter 9 Realizations and Bikes

EPOV

I was going to do it tonight. I was going to propose to my beautiful Bella. I know it's only been four months, but I can't imagine my life without her anymore. She is my life now.

I already bought the ring, and I was going to give it to her after dinner. I was going to take her to our meadow, where there is a picnic blanket, plates, and desert, and I was going to get down on one knee. I would tell her all that she means to me. I would tell her how much I love her. I would ask her to marry me.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a pixie flying at me. "You're going to propose! Do you have the ring yet? Let me see it!" she squealed.

"Alice, whoa, slow down, how did you know I was going to propose to Bella?" I asked in shock.

"Hello, it's me you're talking to, Edward. How could I not know?" She replied.

"Okay, yes, I am going to propose to her after dinner tonight," I sighed, and handed her the ring.

"Okay, nice size… I approve. Go make Bella a new future Cullen," was her response.

I walked downstairs to see my mom, where Bella was supposed to be. "Mom, where's Bella?" I asked.

"Oh hey honey. Umm… she went to the market a little while ago to get some Extra Virgin Olive Oil. she should be back by now though." She replied. I looked outside, and it was already dark. I was getting worried.

"Mom, I am going to go check on her," I said, and was out the door before she could protest. I walked down the street of the market looking for Bella, when I heard a loud shot, that sounded like a gun shot.

"BELLA!" I yelled, and started running to where the gun shot came from. When I turned the corner I saw Bella's body bleeding on the ground. "Bella, please no. Please come back to me Bella, please, I need you! I want to marry you Bella! Please," I said over and over as I began to sob. "I know you're there, James, and I will hint you down and avenge her!" I yelled behind my shoulder. I heard another shot, and felt pain ripple through my back, and everything went black.

BPOV

_Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me. _**(New Moon- page 93)**

It took a long time for me to come to terms with the fact I couldn't be with _him._ It still hurt to say his name. I couldn't, or I would fall apart. I do that enough as it is. I can't stop thinking about him. I wanted to be his wife. How do you forget something like that? That first day I woke up was the hardest.

-----

_"Edward, where's Edward," I mumbled as my eyes shot open. I looked around to see Charlie standing over me. That was confusing to say the least._

_"Bella, baby you're awake. I was starting to worry. Do you remember anything that happened?" he asked. I shook my head no, even though I remembered every second._

_"Well honey, when you were making dinner one night you passed out. I took you to the hospital, and they told me you had a brain tumor. Instead of putting you through chemo, they decided to take out the tumor. Then, they had to put you in a medically induced coma. You could've died," he said, voice breaking at the end._

_"How long have I been out?" I asked incredulously. Would they let me stay on the machines for four months?_

_"Four days."_

_I realized that the four months I spent with Edward wasn't real. That still didn't console the bone crushing grief I felt living my life without him. I couldn't make it. It was just too hard._

_----_

Thinking about that time was causing the hole in my chest to grow, so I decided to go to Jake's house.

"Dad, I'm going to Jake's! I will be back later!" I called, and left out the door.

Life hasn't gotten any better for me. I was living my life day by day. Jake made things a little easier. Even though I broke up with him we are still friend. He doesn't know about Edward, but he does know something has me in a lot of pain, and was happy to help.

I jumped into my truck, and jumped at the roar of the engine. I took the familiar roads to Jake's house, and was there in no time. He came out there with a smile on his face and open arms.

"Hey Bells. I'm guessing you want to go on a bike ride," he said and smile. When I first came here, the day after I was let home, he was working on some motorcycles. I helped him build them, and it only took us a month. They were finished two days ago, and I have come here the past two days and riding. It was a good escape.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled, and jumped out of the truck and hugged him.

"Well, let's go!" he said, and I followed him to the garage. We had to keep them there because Charlie and Billy didn't know about it. Charlie would kill me if he did know.

I rode around for about an hour, and cleared my head. It was always nice to get out here and ride. I was never known for my crazy sports, but I need _something _to clear my head, and this really helped.

After I was done I hung out with Jake, and went home to get my things ready for school the next day. School was a pain at first. It was hard to pretend like nothing happened, and try to be normal for my friends. I couldn't act all broken. Because they would think it had something to do with the brain tumor. It is a lot easier now, but I was always a good actress. I couldn't let anybody see the hell that was going on inside.

Tomorrow should be interesting to say the least. We were getting five new students, the Cullens. They were all adopted by Dr. Charlile Cullen, and his wife Ms. Esme Cullen. I didn't know any of the kids name's so I would just have to figure that out the next day.

I got home, and started my homework. I only had trig homework, so it only took me fifteen minutes. After that I started cooked dinner, and watched T.V. for a little while. After that I took a shower, and did my hair. For some reason I felt like looking nice for the new student. I figures it was just because they were new, and I wanted them to like me. At about ten o'clock I went to sleep.

I woke up the next day to the sound of ran beating down on my window. _Big shock, _I thought as I hopped out of bed. I got ready, and headed downstairs. Charlie already left, so I just grabbed a granola bar, and headed to school.

When I got there everybody was buzzing about the new students. I learned in my trigonometry class that their names were Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I internally winced, and wrote a pass so I could go to the bathroom and cry until the whole in my chest didn't feel so bad.

When I was finished I put on some powder so my cheeks didn't look so stained. I finished my trig class and went to lunch. I was so confused, I mean what are the odds that there were five new kids, and all of them were in my "dream" I had while I was in my coma.

I walked into the cafeteria only to be met by the beautiful topaz eyes of a bronze-haired Greek God.

**Please no flames. For those of you who have supported me, I thank you very much. I appreciate all of the reviws, and will continue trying to update.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**-Nikki**


	11. Chapter 10 Breathless

EPOV

The next thing I felt was excruciating pain. It felt as if every nerve and every vain in my body had been set on fire. I couldn't think. I couldn't talk. I couldn't breathe. I could hear my screams, but I couldn't control them. It was too difficult to control anything.

The pain lasted for what felt like years. I later learned it was only three days. When the pain stopped and I opened my eyes everything was very _clear,_ especially the fire burning in my throat, and the ache to see my beautiful Bella again, even though I would have to wait over 100 years.

BPOV

How could this have happened? How is _he _here? I thought he was in 1918! I thought he was only a dream! Well obviously that isn't the case, but how could he have survived over 100 years, and still look the same.

I was going to go over there, but I couldn't, as I was stopped by two cold arms wrapped around my torso. I looked up and saw those beautiful topaz eyes. I thought his green eyes were gorgeous, but his topaz eyes literally took my breath away. They dazzled me.

"Bella, oh my god, I have missed you so. I couldn't stand being away from you!" I felt his cool breath tickle my ear as he whispered to me.

"Edward, is that really you? God, I have missed you so much! Every second I was away from you it felt like a whole was being ripped further and further into my chest. But, how…" I trailed off knowing he would understand.

"Love, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I will have to explain later. I'm so sorry, but there are too many people here for me to explain," he said, staring lovingly into my eyes.

"Of course, I understand," I responded shaking my head.

"Bella, you know the new kid?" I heard mike call from across the cafeteria. Stupid golden retriever.

"Yes, he, um, went to the same school as I did back in Phoenix. I lost his number, so if you'll excuse us we have some catching up to do," I said as I turned around to see Edward glaring at Mike. I gave him a questioning look, and he responded with an "I'll explain later" look.

Edward and I walked over to an empty table. He asked me how I have been the past couple days. I answered him truthfully, and told him about my _friendship_ with Jake. I told him I couldn't be with somebody else after I was with Mr. Perfect, to which he smiled. I just asked if anything had changed for him, besides the obvious, and he said his diet changed. I was very confused but I figured he would explain later.

We exchanged schedules, and I noted I only had one class with him, biology, which was the next period. I walked to class with him, and talked about the music and movies, and how they have changed since his time. It was nice for him to understand how difficult it was for me to learn to be in his time.

In biology I noticed he was becoming uncomfortable, and when I asked him about it he gave me the same "I'll tell you later" look.

After biology it was hard going through the motions of gym knowing my love was finally in the same building as me. When it was finally over I went outside to see Edward waiting for me.

"Hello, love." He said as he stroked my cheek. Even though his hands were ice cold his touch still set my skin on fire.

"Hey, how was class?"

"Boring. I was getting uncomfortable knowing you were so close to me but not being able to be with you," he whispered.

"I know what you mean" I replied just as fervently.

We walked out to the parking lot, and he told me to follow him to his house. He led me on the highway, then right off, and down a winding road. We pulled up to a beautiful white three story house in about five minutes.

I didn't even have time to unbuckle my seat, when he was at my door, holding it for me. "Still a gentleman I see," I said with a giggle.

"Why of coarse my lady," he said just like he use to. Those five words made my heart melt.

He led me into the kitchen of the house, which was only a couple feet from the front door because the house was so open. He came up to the dining room table, where everybody was sitting, and sat me down. All the children looked the same, accept they had more defined features, their skin looked like rock, and they all had topaz eyes.

"Everybody, this is Bella. Bella I know you already know everybody here, apart from Esme," he said nodding in the direction of a motherly looking woman, with a heart-shaped face and caramel hair, "but unfortunately they don't remember that time in their lives. Well what we are about to tell you is going to be hard to swallow at first, but I can only hope you will accept me for what I am," Edward said, when a sudden unbearable amount of pain flashed in his eyes. "But, if you chose to walk away from me I will totally understand."

"Edward," I said fervently "I will never leave you. You could kill the entire human race, and I will still love you. You could torture kittens in your spare time, and I would still love you. Forever and always," I responded, hoping to relieve the pain and it looked like it worked.

"Bella, I want to start off by saying that I am not what you thought I was. I am a vampire. I had all the children with Elizabeth, whom you met, and was turned when Alice and Edward were one, and Rose, Jasper, and Emmet were two," Charlile said. It took me a minute to process that, but as I thought about it I knew that I would still love this entire family no matter what they were.

"Okay, well I am not sure how you got to my time, or how you got back here. All I know is that you were on my front lawn one day, and, four months later, you were shot by James. I'm sure you remember that," Edward said, and I shuddered and nodded. "Well, when I found out you were gone I went after you, worried about you being out there unaccompanied, and I obviously had reason to be. When I got to you, you had already been shot. There was nothing I could do. I was screaming for you to come back to me when I was shot in the back."

"When he got to the hospital he was on the brink of death. I knew I had no choice but to change him. I couldn't bear living without my family. I thought Edward would be the only one I would change. But, about a year later, the Spanish Influenza hit. The whole family became ill, and I didn't think it was fair that they only got seventeen and eighteen years to live. So I changed them to. Unfortunately I didn't get to Elizabeth in time. She passed away," Charlile said looking down and shaking his head. It looked like if he could be crying he would be. "But, in 1952 I met Esme. She had tried to commit suicide, because she had just lost her only child, and came to me on the verge of death. I met her a few other times before, and was in love with her. I had no choice but to change her," he concluded.

"So, you are all now v-vampires?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella," Edward answered, "and I would understand if you want-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Edward. I already told you. I will never leave you. I just have three questions. Do you have to be dying to become a vampire?"

"No, that's just Charlile. He wouldn't damn anybody to this life if it wasn't a last resort," Edward answered.

"Alright, and now do you drink people's blood?" I asked

"No, we're 'vegetarian' vampires. We only drink the blood of animals. We don't want to be monsters," he replied

"Okay and none of you remember your human lives accept for Edward?" I asked looking at my best friends from one-hundred years ago. They all shook their heads, so I said "Well, then I look forward to re-getting to know you all." With that said I was scooped up into cold, yet warm, hugs by everybody.

I sat and talked with the family for a little while when Edward told me he wanted to show me something. We walked outside, and he scooped me up into his arms and started running. I couldn't see anything besides his face, and the world blurring around us for a few seconds. Then we came to an abrupt stop, and set me down to look at my surroundings.

I looked up to see a blanket, roses, and grapes on the ground of our meadow. I turned and smiled at him and lightly pecked him on the lips, but I could tell he was holding back. I couldn't imagine the hell he was going through, just trying to be close to me.

We sat and talked for a little while, mostly about his life as a vampire, and were getting ready to leave. I turned to leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Edward on one knee, with e beautiful ring in his hands, and I immediately started tearing up.

"My beautiful Bella, I was going to do this the night I lost you. I had to wait one hundred years to do this, and I don't want to wait anymore. I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I choked out, "but, you have to change me into a vampire after."

He seemed like he was having an internal debate, and I was getting scared. Finally he responded with an "Of course," amd slipped the ring on my hand. I squealed and kissed him. He held back a lot less, and it was almost like old times.

"I love you Bella, forever and always."

**Do you want to see a sequel? Comment and tell me if you do! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this! Love you all!**

**-Nikki **


	12. Last AN

**Umm... I'm guessing you don't want a sequel, because nobody reviewed. If you do Please tell me.**

**If you don't want a sequel please comment and tell me what i could do to improve, or just don't review. If I don't get any reviews I will just move on to a new story. **

**I also wanted to thank Robyn, Becky, and Panda for their support. Thanks to all who read my story and reviewed.**

**-Nikki**


End file.
